Pressurized dispensers and valve assemblies are usually manufactured by someone other than the product packager. It is essential that the sack be easily fillable and pressurized by the product packager. The sack must also be retained in the container and provided with a valve and seal assembly that is easily affixed. The present improved pressurized dispenser supplements the dispenser in Applicant's copending patent application.
Examples of other dispensers in the art having a collapsible sack are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,549,058, 3,731,854, 2,816,691 and 3,477,195.